Sengoku Era - Sweet Memories
Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Party Isto é uma homenagem e tributo claro às Sagas que foram feitas no Japão Feudal, começado no dia 22/05/2019, escrita por Daniel X10, onde apresenta alguns personagens que apareceram durante as sessões 1 & 2 do Japão Feudal. Capítulo 1: Oshi Castle. Uma jovem no meio de toda aquela guerra, corria com suas kunais em suas mãos, ela estava segura, não tinha um pingo de medo, seu nome era Kunoichi. Um soldado se aproxima para tentar à atacar, a mesma desvia com facilidade e acerta um chute em seu rosto o jogando para trás, logo a mesma joga uma kunai em seu peito e retira outra de sua pochete e volta a correr. Kunoichi: (Tenho que derrotar os oficiais que se aproximam, foi isso que Yukimura me pediu.) Logo ela vê um dos oficiais se aproximando, sem pensar duas vezes a mesma salta para perto do mesmo, ao pousar no chão ela faz uma estrelinha e acerta dois chutes no mesmo, assim que acerta ela some de vista, ele recebe os golpes e vai para trás Oficial: O que foi isso?! A jovem aparece por cima do homem enfiando uma kunai em suas costas, assim ele cai sobre o chão e ela retira à adaga. Kunoichi: Mais um derrotado pela melhor Kunoichi de todos os tempos! *logo volta a correr* Não demorou muito para achar outro oficial, assim ela o derrota e sai a procura dos que faltavam, assim que derrotou todos ela logo parou para respirar. Kunoichi: Nossa, missão cumprida, agora é só reportar para Yukimura. Por saber a localização de seu lorde, ela faz posições de mãos e some daquele local e aparece ao lado de Yukimura que estava no meio de uma luta. Kunoichi: Olá! *dizendo e matando o soldado que lutava com o mesmo* Yukimura: Esse era meu! *dizia indignado* Kunoichi: Ai ai *dando língua e logo sorrir* Missão cumprida! Yukimura: Caramba, dessa vez você foi muito rápida, o que esperar de uma ninja Ranking S como você. *sorrindo* Enquanto isso, no outro lado do clã, havia uma mulher chamada Kai, uma moça fiel às forças de Ujiyasu, caminhava lentamente até a ponta de um riacho, ao ver o riacho a mesma dá um leve sorriso. Os soldados de Hojo param atrás da mesma e ela coloca a mão sobre a cintura. Soldado: O que houve, senhorita Kai? Kai: Isso é perfeito, era exatamente o que precisávamos, as represas. *olhando para os soldados* Então, estão preparados?! *levantando sua espada* Os soldados de imediato vão a loucura, o suficiente número de soldados correm até a abertura da represa e à abrem. O Riacho inteiro sai de seu ponto atual e adentra a metade do campo de batalha. Soldados: Você é demais! *gritavam* Kai: Eu sei, eu sei. *sorrindo* Voltando para onde Kunoichi estava, o riacho sai de seu ponto e começa a descer para o campo dos mesmos, Kunoichi derrotava o ultimo soldado que estava dentro da base de seu lorde e logo nota os soldados gritando e olha para eles, ela vê o riacho descendo, era uma quantidade de água tão grande que a mataria se ela continuasse ali. Kunoichi: Yukimura! *corre até Yukimura e o agarra sumindo com o mesmo até a parte mais longe daquela base* Yukimura ficou muito confuso com a situação até que ele olha para a base e vê ela subterrada por água. Yukimura: Essa não! Como não prevemos isso? *soca o chão* Kunoichi fica em silêncio e olha para o castelo dos hojo, a localização ficava muito longe. Yukimura: E agora, como vamos chegar até eles?! Kunoichi: Para isso que os ninjas servem *se levantando* Yukimura, vá pra base principal aonde Mitsunari está, eles provavelmente acham que nós morremos e vão atacá-lo, assim eu vou lá e vou derrotar os que estão em volta do castelo e mandar um sinal, assim todos vocês vão para o castelo e adentramos ele para derrotar o Ujiyasu. Yukimura: Nossa, desde quando você é tão inteligente? *se levantando e segurando suas duas lanças* Kunoichi: *ri debochadamente* Muito engraçadinho, agora vá pra base. �� Yukimura: *se vira e caminha e recebe um leve tapa na bunda e logo olha para Kunoichi emburrado* Boa Sorte. Kunoichi: Boa sorte. *logo correndo rapidamente* Aos olhos de Yukimura, foi como se ela virasse uma sombra e aparecesse rapidamente em alguns pontos do local. Yukimura: Ainda bem que ela é aliada. *logo corre para a base principal* Um tempo depois. Kai caminhava de volta para o castelo junto de seus soldados que já comentavam sobre o que fariam depois da vitória, a mesma logo para de andar deixando seus soldados confusos e olha para o lado já levantando sua espada. Kunoichi surge tendo seu chute repelido pela espada de Kai. Kunoichi: Você foi rápida. *pousando no chão e logo se preparando para chutar os pés de Kai* Kai: Boa tentativa. *logo pula e dá um chute sobre o rosto dela* Kunoichi: *cai sobre o chão mas logo rola se recuperando e encarando Kai* A Morena dá um leve sorriso e aponta para a mesma e os soldados correm na direção da mesma. Kunoichi: Merda... *se levantando e atacando os soldados* Ela de vez em quando olhava para aonde Kai estava e a mesma caminha calmamente até o castelo. Kunoichi: Não, você não vai fugir! *logo girando rapidamente no chão, se levanta e gira com os braços abertos, era como se fosse um pião, corta quase todos os soldados e logo deixa de girar e joga as Kunais nos soldados que restavam e só lhe restam duas Kunais, rapidamente pega ambas as Kunais e some de vista aparecendo na frente de Kai* Kai: Que porra! *logo levantando sua espada e se defendendo do ataque de Kunoichi* Kunoichi: Dessa vez não, querida! *puxa a espada de Kai e dá uma cabeçada na mesma* Kai: Ai! *indo para trás tocando na testa* Kunoichi: *dá uma cambalhota e chuta várias vezes Kai até pisar no chão e a chutar para longe* Kai: *cai para longe e se recompõe rolando e encarando Kunoichi* Garota estupida! Kunoichi: *dá uma leve risada e corre na direção da Morena, logo sumindo* Kai: *vai para trás e corta o vácuo várias vezes esperando acertar Kunoichi* Ninjas estúpidos! Kunoichi: *atrás de Kai, corre na direção da mesma e chuta com ambos os pés as costas da mesma* Kai: Argh! *cai de rosto no chão e solta sua espada, se levanta para pegar sua espada mas Kunoichi a chuta para longe* Não! Kunoichi: Sim! *chutando o rosto de Kai a derrotando* Kai: *cai de costas no chão desmaiada* Kunoichi: Missão cumprida! *pega um papel de fogo e assopra o mesmo, ele voa para o céu e explode em fogos de artifício* Yukimura estava na base junto de Mitsunari, logo ele olha para o céu e nota lá longe várias explosões. Yukimura: Vamos ao ataque! *correndo* Mitsunari: Ouviram o Sanada, ao ataque! Os soldados correm atrás de Yukimura. -- Kunoichi: *limpa sua testa na parte lateral que era aonde sangrava* ???: Interessante *uma voz grossa vinda do vácuo* A jovem arregala os olhos e se vira para trás que era aonde sentia à presença. Kunoichi: Kotaro! Kotaro: *surge e acerta em cheio um chute no rosto da mesma, logo as mãos ficam grandes e dá diversos tapas em Kunoichi* A Jovem grita e sabia que ele não pararia, então ela teria que o enfrentar, logo ela se levanta mesmo levando os diversos tapas e joga sua penúltima Kunai sobre Kotaro, ele cessa os tapas e segura a Kunai. Kotaro: Boa tentativa. *logo jogando a Kunai na mesma* Kunoichi: *já exausta pega a Kunai de volta e encara o mesmo, logo as mãos do mesmo ficam grandes* Restava um pouco de energia para Kunoichi, então ela usou isso para a invencibilidade. Kunoichi: *logo salta para trás e emanando energia azul pelo corpo e corre na direção de Kotaro* Kotaro sabia que aquilo era a invencibilidade, então ele levanta dois dedos para a frente de sua boca e cria quatro clones ficando em volta da garota. Kunoichi: Merda. *olha em volta e vê soldados junto de Yukimura se aproximando e sorri* Eu me rendo. *se posiciona no chão* Kotaro: Nós não aceitamos rendição aqui. *suas mãos ficam grandes e ele se prepara para bater em Kunoichi* Yukimura: Não dessa vez. *empala Kotaro* Kotaro: *arregala os olhos* Os clones feitos por Kotaro desaparecem. Yukimura: Direitinho! *levantando sua lança e joga o corpo Kotaro para longe* Kunoichi: Boa, Yukimura! *cessava a energia azul corporal no corpo e logo sorrir para o mesmo* Yukimura: Você está bem? Kunoichi: Só meio exausta, você cuida do resto. *cai sobre o chão* Yukimura: *se aproxima dela enquanto os soldados correm para atacar o castelo, à pega em seus braços* Kunoichi: Relaxa, eu vou ficar bem, agora se preocupe em matar o Ujiyasu... Yukimura: Certo. *deixando ela em um lugar seguro, pegando as lanças e correndo para o ataque* A Jovem observa Yukimura correr até ele sumir de sua visão e aí sim ela fecha seus olhos. O jovem sobe as escadas com suas duas lanças no meio de diversos soldados, ao chegar no topo do castelo ele consegue ver Ujiyasu o esperando. Yukimura: Se renda! Ujiyasu: Eu prefiro a morte! Yukimura: Se é assim. *parte pra cima de Ujiyasu* Ujiyasu: *desvia do golpe de lanças do Yukimura e logo dá uma rasteira o derrubando no chão* Yukimura: *dá um leve grito e cai no chão, olha para Ujiyasu e levanta suas lanças* Ujiyasu: *ia chutar Yukimura mas se protege com ambas as lanças e logo o mesmo fica sério* Vagabundo! Yukimura: Nada! *levantando a perna de Ujiyasu e se levantando em seguida, correndo na direção do homem e empala as lanças e as retira em seguida* Ujiyasu: *arregala os olhos e cai sobre o chão tocando na barriga enquanto esta jorrava sangue* S-Seu...maldito...por favor, se a Kai sobreviver, cuide dela. *cai de bruços e fecha os olhos* Yukimura: Kai? *logo ele olha para seus soldados* Bem, que seja, vencemos! *levanta a lança, as gotas de suor de seu corpo caem sobre o chão enquanto sorri* Os soldados de Yukimura e Mitsunari já exaustos levantam a espada sorrindo. Soldados: A VITORIA É NOSSA! A VITÓRIA É NOSSA!!! Esvaindo por experimentarem o doce gosto da vitória, mais Tarde, o Castelo de Oshi agora não mais dos hojo, e sim à Mitsunari. Kunoichi acorda com Yukimura ao seu lado dormindo, ela nota que estava com a cabeça enfaixada, já não sentia mais cansaço e nem dor na cabeça, ela pega no ombro de Yukimura e o belisca. Kunoichi: Buh! Yukimura: Ah! *se assusta* Ao ver a sua guarda costa viva e já enérgica, ele sorri. Yukimura: Bem vinda de volta, senhorita "Guarda Costas"... Kunoichi: Não seja tão formal! Eu nem lady sou. Yukimura: *sorri levemente* Nós ganhamos graças à você, Mitsunari diz que você é essencial para tudo o que ele faz. Kunoichi: É claro que sou! ^^ Kunoichi fica bem convencida e isso arranca um riso de Yukimura, o fazendo rir também. Yukimura: Escuta, eu fiquei meio preocupado com isso, caso ele roube você de mim, eu sei que tenho o Sasuke, mas...você também é minha guarda costa. *olhando para o lado pensativo* Kunoichi: Relaxe meu Sanada favorito, eu nunca vou te abandonar, foi o que eu prometi ao Shingen, e é o que eu vou prometer à você também *sorri se sentando sobre a cama* Ambos se encaram e Yukimura sorri calmamente, Kunoichi fica levemente corada e retribui o sorriso. E assim acaba a guerra em Oshi, Kunoichi estava animada com o que vinha a seguir, assim como Yukimura, seria esse o começo da campanha para a paz no Japão? Capitulo 2 - Clã Amago. ???: Ela está se aproximando, Oyassan, se prepare, temos que proteger o clã Amago! Era um garoto de cabelos enrolados que conversava com sua corsa chamado Oyassan, ele dá um leve berro ao ouvir seu dono. Logo a garota para na frente e fica cara a cara com o garoto. ??: Yamanaka Shikanosuke, eu tentei resolver isso de uma maneira dócil e gentil, mas você insiste em não querer resolver isso apropriadamente. Embora suas características parecerem de uma fadinha arrumadinha e delicada, ela sabia muito bem quando pôr moral. Shikanosuke: Tsuruhime, eu não posso resolver isso por mim próprio, eu estou a procura do Haruhisa, ele que é o dono do Clã Amago, não posso sair por aí fazendo alianças sem o consentimento dele. Tsuruhime: Mas você é o atual dono do Clã Amago, e é o mais amado mil vezes que o Haruhisa, deixe de desculpas, senão eu vou ter que usar a força. *pegando meu arco* Shikanosuke: Tá de brincadeira né?! *logo levanta as mãos assustado* Tsuruhime: Não! Eu preciso desse clã para poder ter o que preciso, tanto para locomoção como ter uma base para meus aliados, não dá para viver só em alto mar e com aquele barco, entende?! Como você é meu amigo, eu imaginei que— Shikanosuke: Mas eu já lhe expliquei, O CLÃ AMAGO NÃO É MEU E SIM DE HARUHISA! Tsuruhime: Sabe lá se ele não está morto, você é o atual dono, você é mesmo um teimoso! *atirando uma flecha na direção de Shikanosuke* Oyassan: *sai de perto e observa a discussão de longe* Shikanosuke: Oyassan?! Você não vai me ajudar?! Tsuruhime: Ela sabe que eu sou sensata nessa situação, pode ir fazendo a união. Shikanosuke: Já chega! *corre na direção de Tsuruhime* Tsuruhime: *sorrindo e dando um mortal para trás e ao mesmo tempo dando um chute no queixo de Shikanosuke* Shikanosuke: *cai de costas no chão* Tsuruhime: *se posiciona no chão, colocando uma flecha sobre o seu arco, logo ela atira a flecha* Seta! Leve ele para longe! A flecha se fica enorme e coberta de energia rosada e vai na direção de Shikanosuke. Shikanosuke: *levanta e leva o golpe, sendo jogado para longe e caindo no chão, logo ele lacrimeja* Ai, chega, eu me rendo. Tsuruhime: Ai não precisa chorar. Shikanosuke: Eu não quero lutar com você. E tá doendo. *abaixa a cabeça já sentado sobre o chão* Tsuruhime: Ah, tudo bem. *se aproxima* Oyassan: *vai até eles* Shikanosuke: *olha para Tsuruhime com os olhos cheio d'água e vê que ela estava oferecendo a mão para ele, logo pega sua mão e se levanta com à ajuda da mesma* Obrigado, Tsuruhime. *sorrindo a observando* Tsuruhime: Então, isso quer dizer que o Clã Amago e o Clã Kouno estão unidos? �� Oyassan: *esfrega a face em Tsuruhime e ela acaricia a cabeça do mesmo* Shikanosuke: Não. *fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços* Oyassan: *se joga no chão indignado* Tsuruhime se frustra. Tsuruhime: Seu IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAA! �������� O grito dela fazia eco enquanto os pássaros voavam por ali. Clã Hashiba. Kunoichi junto de Mitsunari e Yukimura, adentram ao castelo atual de Hideyoshi, eles caminham até a base principal e logo fazem reverencia a Hideyoshi. Mitsunari: Tudo certo, o castelo de Oshi foi derrotado, agora pertence aos Toyotomi. Hideyoshi: Tudo bem, era de se esperar. *sorrindo* Kunoichi: E como se saiu a batalha de Kyushu? Hideyoshi: Tudo certo, se é do Sasuke que vocês estão se perguntando, ele já está de volta. Yukimura: ! *levantando a cabeça* Sério?! Hideyoshi: Sim, podem ir o ver, Mitsunari, você fica. Kunoichi & Yukimura: *saem do local correndo* Cachoeira do castelo Hashiba. Um jovem estava sentado sobre o gramado e ajeitando suas Shurikens, logo ele olha para trás pois ouviu passos Yukimura: Sasuke! *correndo até ele, Kunoichi estava logo atrás* Logos eles abraçam Sasuke. Yukimura: Como foi sua missão em Kyushu? Kunoichi: Nossa, você não tem um arranhão. *reparando o corpo do garoto* Sasuke: Sim, foi um sucesso, foi bem fácil na verdade, e nós fizemos novas uniões. Yukimura: Sério? *se sentando ao lado do amigo* Conte mais. Kunoichi: *senta ao lado de ambos* Sasuke: O Clã Shimazu no fim das contas se renderam e se uniram a nós. Kunoichi: Você teve um dedo nisso, certo? Sasuke: Por incrível que pareça, não. Yukimura: Quem foi? Sasuke: Nossa, vocês estão muito chatos hoje. *guardando suas Shurikens uma por uma de forma organizada* Toda hora é isso e aquilo, ai que saco. Enfim, O Clã Shimazu é um clã bem inteligente, eles viram que nós não estávamos errados com o que fazíamos e concordaram conosco. Kunoichi: Entendi. Sasuke: Inclusive, o lord Shimazu veio para o castelo Hashiba junto com seus dois principais oficiais, Shizumaru Hisame, um garoto muito jovem e ruivo, mas que é muito bom no combate, e Ginchiyo Tachibana, uma moça extremamente boa no que faz... Yukimura: Uma moça? Sasuke: Sim, e ela quem comandou a metade da batalha, ela é realmente incrível. Kunoichi: Quero conhecer ela! Yukimura: Também estou interessado, hein? *sorri se achando* Kunoichi: *logo tapa no nariz e com a outra mão abana* Eca, ela vai sentir o fedor perto dela, vai desmaiar só com o odor! Yukimura: Me respeita. Eu sou vaidoso, não tem como uma moça não se apaixonar por mim. Kunoichi: Eu sou a prova viva disso! �� Yukimura: *revira os olhos* Assim você acaba comigo. Kunoichi: *cai na gargalhada* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Sasuke: *abre um leve sorriso* Yukimura: Nossa, se vocês são meus amigos, imagina se fossem meus inimigos. *indo se apoiar sobre o gramado mas sente que não tá tendo contato com o gramado e cada vez mais ia para trás* A-AAAAAAAH! *cai dentro do rio gritando* Sasuke: Meu Deus! *indo ajudar Yukimura* Kunoichi: *ria com a mão na barriga* AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Tá vendo só?! É o ser que comanda o mundo te mandando ir tomar banho! Yukimura: *sai da água olhando abobado para ela* Ah é? Você vai ver só agora! *se joga em Kunoichi, a pegando* Você vai se banhar também! Kunoichi: Não, isso é golpe baixo! Me solte! *se sacudia enquanto era levada ao ombro de Yukimura* Sasuke: *negando com a cabeça* Ai ai. Enquanto isso, duas figuras observam discretamente o que acontecia em uma posição aonde não seriam notados. Ginchiyo: Nossa, as pessoas unidas aos Hashibas são muito infantis. *de braços cruzados e olhos fechados* Shizumaru: *sorria levemente aos os ver* Não sei, acho eles bem divertidos. Ginchiyo: Nunca seja como eles, sério, isso só vai lhe atrapalhar. Shizumaru: Como assim? Ginchiyo: *abre os olhos e olha para o horizonte seriamente* Shizumaru: *lentamente olha para a moça e fica sentido ao ver seu olhar* Não quer comentar sobre isso, não é? Ginchiyo: Me desculpe, hoje não é meu dia, eu odeio dias de viagem. *se virando e caminha* Venha. Shizumaru observa eles mais um pouco, Kunoichi logo sai do rio toda molhada e furiosa chutando e batendo em Yukimura enquanto eles riam, não demorou muito para eles pararem e irem na direção de Sasuke que ria prontos para o derrubar na água, mas ele some e ambos caem na água e ele aparece logo depois rindo da situação deles, o ruivo lentamente coloca a mão sobre o rosto e ri da situação, logo ele segue Ginchiyo. Antes que pudessem entrar em seus quartos, alguém caminha sobre o corredor e os chama à atenção, era Nene, uma oficial fiel a Hideyoshi, muitos suspeitava ser esposa dele mas nada era oficial. Nene: Bom Dia, vocês são novos por aqui, certo? *se aproximando de ambos* Ginchiyo: Sim, somos. *se aproximando* Tachibana Ginchiyo. *fazendo reverência à Nene* Nene: Nossa, quanta formalidade *fazendo o mesmo* Adorei, enquanto ao menor ali? Ginchiyo: Esse é Hisame Shizumaru. *se aproximando dele e tocando em sua cabeça* Shizumaru: *rapidamente tira a mão de Ginchiyo de sua cabeça e logo faz reverência à Nene* Prazer em conhece-la, senhorita Nene. Nene: Vocês são bem formais, que isso, podem se sentir em casa por aqui, apenas Nene está ótimo. *faz o mesmo, olha para ambos e sorri* Bem, eu estou feliz em vos conhecer, agora me sigam, senhor Shimazu está à espera de vocês lá na base principal de Hideyoshi *apontando o caminho* Ginchiyo: Certo, Vamos para lá ágora mesmo. *fazendo reverencia e parando ao lado de Shizumaru* Nene: Por acaso viram os soldados Sanada? Ginchiyo: Sim, estavam lá brincando de tomar banho no rio do castelo Hashiba, eles são bem infantis, não? Nene: Sim são, mas são ótimos no campo de batalha, como eu disse, sintam-se em casa aqui. *sorrindo e caminhando para fora do castelo* Shizumaru: Ela disse que podemos nos sentir em casa, isso é bom, não? Ginchiyo: Nunca é bom mostrar acomodamento na casa de clãs rivais, apesar de ela se parecer com uma boa pessoa, é sempre bom pôr um pé para trás. *caminhando* Shizumaru: *formalmente vai atrás da mesma* Enquanto isso, de volta onde estavam Kunoichi e os outros. Kunoichi: Certo, pra mim já chega! *secando seu cabelo* Precisamos nos secar, senão o resfriado vem. Yukimura: Sim *dando um leve espirro falso* Kunoichi: Ai meu Deus, Yukimura! Yukimura: Eu estou brincando. �� Kunoichi: *dá um leve peteleco no nariz de Yukimura* Idiota. �� Nene: Aproveitando o rio dos Hashibas? *se aproximando* Kunoichi, Yukimura & Sasuke: !!! *logo olham para a mesma e se levantam* Nene: *colocando as mãos na cintura* Bem, eu peço que vocês se sequem rápido, o Hashiba quer que estejam lá na base agora mesmo. Kunoichi: Sim, vamos indo! *rapidamente se levantando e levando Yukimura consigo* Sasuke: *ficando parado, de braços cruzados* Nene: Não vai com eles? Sasuke: Não, eu sou bem excluído nessas coisas de...estratégia. Nene: Se sinta bem vindo dessa vez, Hideyoshi jamais te baniria de lá. Sasuke: *olha em volta e se senta* Acho que estou bem aqui. Nene: Quer saber, eu acho que eu também. *se senta ao lado do mesmo e ambos observam a água cair sobre o rio* O estresse do dia a dia realmente desgasta bastante. Sasuke: Sim, pelo menos alguém que me entende. *coça a nuca e sorrir levemente* Um tempo depois, na base de Hideyoshi, Yukimura e Kunoichi logo se sentam sobre os bancos próximos ao de Ginchiyo e Shizumaru. Shizumaru logo olha para Kunoichi e Yukimura, os mesmos estavam com roupas diferentes de antes e era algo que chamava à atenção do garoto, logo Ginchiyo bate levemente sobre o braço de Shizumaru e ele se mantem firme olhando reto, uma das cadeiras estava vazia, e era algo que os outros oficiais reparavam. Hideyoshi: Está faltando alguém. *tocando sobre seu queixo e olhando para o nada* Keiji: Sim. Keiji Maeda era um dos oficiais de Hideyoshi. Soldado: O senhor de Oshu está se aproximando. *logo saindo do caminho* Um garoto jovem se aproxima caminhando com as mãos na cintura. Todos se impressionam, o garoto era jovem, poderia morrer a qualquer momento, mas mesmo assim caminhava de cabeça erguida como se a vida dele fosse a única importante naquele momento. Masamune: Olá, Senhor Hideyoshi. *cruzando os braços e o encarando* Hideyoshi: *olha para o mesmo* Atrasado. Masamune: Sim, como de costume. Hideyoshi: Como se costume, agora temos que discutir sobre o que vamos fazer em Odawara, precisamos de toda à ajuda o possível para tomar aquele castelo! *dizia animado* Após a conversa sobre estratégias para a campanha no castelo de Odawara, Shizumaru caminhava com Ginchiyo sobre o castelo, logo Yukimura junto de Kunoichi param na frente dos mesmos. Yukimura: Olá, me chamo Sanada Yukimura *dando a mão para Ginchiyo* Ginchiyo: Yukimura, o garoto do clã do Takeda, não? *batendo na mão do mesmo* Yukimura: O Garoto do clã Takeda? Só isso? Nossa, eu sou um dos melhores soldados de lá, não é Kunoichi? *fazendo posições deslumbrantes* Kunoichi: Não. A estrela do clã Takeda sou eu mesma. Yukimura: Só pode tá de brincadeira, não é? �� Eles logo começam a discutir Ginchiyo: Ai, Crianças. *colocando a palma de sua mão sobre a face* Yukimura: Crianças? Eu não sou mais criança, eu tenho 18 anos. Ginchiyo: *suspirando* Ai...não tenho tempo pra isso. *passando por eles* Yukimura: Viu só? Tirou minha paquera. *batendo na nuca de Kunoichi* Kunoichi: Ai! Eu? Você mesmo se queimou, seu trouxa! *chutando as partes baixas do mesmo* Yukimura: Isso é golpe baixo! Maldita...aaaaaaaaaah! *pondo as mãos nas partes* Shizumaru: Nem deveria tentar ter algo com a Ginchiyo, já que ela é uma moça muito melhor intelectualmente comparada à vocês, mas eu estou disponível para amizades, afinal, eu não tenho amigos. *dizendo calmamente* Yukimura e Kunoichi saem discutindo do local mas depois acabam rindo juntos e conversando sobre coisas naturais. Shizumaru: *lentamente abaixa a cabeça* Ninguém me nota por aqui mesmo... Ele caminha lentamente pelo local até chegar próximo do quarto de Ginchiyo, antes de entrar ele olha para a saída do castelo e caminha para lá, ele observa o local e nota que Masamune estava sozinho também, ele vê como uma oportunidade de amizade, logo se aproxima de Masamune. Shizumaru: Bom dia. Masamune: O que você quer? *perguntava rudemente* Shizumaru: N-Nada, só queria fazer uma amizade, você parece ter uma idade próxima da minha. Masamune: Nah, eu estou legal, na minha, deveria fazer o mesmo, amizades mais atrapalham que ajudam. *olhando para frente* Shizumaru: *fica sério e sai lentamente do local, logo adentra o quarto de Ginchiyo* Eu odeio esse lugar! Quero ir pra casa! *se deitando na cama* Ginchiyo: Eu também, todos aqui parecem querer passar vergonha. *com uma expressão de aborrecida* Eu estou bem arrependida de ter aceitado o fator do nosso Lorde Shimazu ter aceitado essa união... Shizumaru: Ninguém aqui parece se importar comigo, só você, Ginchiyo. *olhando para o teto do quarto* Ginchiyo: Ah você se refere a isso? Relaxe, pode sempre contar comigo, eu também espero sempre contar com você... *piscando os olhos e olha para Shizumaru que aparentava estar triste* Vem cá. Shizumaru: *olha para Ginchiyo e se aproxima dela* Oi. Ginchiyo: *se levanta e abraça Shizumaru* As pessoas são cruéis mesmo, mas não se importe com isso... Shizumaru: *abraça Ginchiyo e se aconchega* Era raro um abraço vindo daquela moça rígida, mas quando ele sentia algum afeto vindo dela, era verdadeiro e isso era a coisa mais importante para ele. Shizumaru: Obrigado... Galeria. Kunoichi.jpg|Kunoichi. Yukimura.png|Sanada Yukimura. Kai.png|Kai. Kotaro.png|Kotaro. Ujiyasu.jpg|Uijiyasu. Mitsunari.png|Mitsunari. tumblr_m4is6sqQIT1qgnskoo1_1280.jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana. Sanada Sasuke.png|Sanada Sasuke. Sengoku-Basara-4-1.jpg|Shikanosuke Yamanaka. tumblr_ps15rxkMsf1w3157zo1_r1_500.png|Tsuruhime. Dv_3tG5UUAAkI4e.jpg|Masamune Dante. thumb-109373.jpg|Nene. Hideyoshi_Toyotomi.jpg|Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Shizumaru_Hisame.jpg|Shizumaru Hizame. Categoria:Histórias